Fated Love
by SPA7X
Summary: Love is something precious. It is the feeling of being needed of being wanted. But there are those who are absent of love, lives drowned in sorrow and fear, always alone. It is to these 2, an Absol and a Lucario, that love will come. After all, It's fate.


Well, the time has come for me to finally break the shell of the observer and actually post something on this, a haven for writers, the humble Fan .

I feel it necessary to warn you readers before you read that I intend too play around with the views in which this story is told. For example, This first chapter is all in third person, with the view set in the stories present. The next chapter however, will be mostly from Fates perspective while he retells the story told to him by his mother. There will even be certain parts where it will actually be the events of the past happening out in real time context.

Also I would like to point out the mandatory and truely bothersome to post, 

**Disclaimer: **I, SPA7X, claim no ownership of the pokemon franchise. All respective species and copyrighted Items and Ideas are properties of their respective owners. However, I do claim ownership over all character Ideas, plot and the story itself.

And with that out of the way, I bid you welcome, to a story of love and tragedy of the highest degree. Enjoy.

* * *

"**Fated Love"**

When love means survival, Fate is never far behind.

Relic town was silent as the rain fell viciously over the frosty mountain town. But as it seemed, this silence was not good for all, as a lone Sneasel stared out of the window of a sorry shack of a club house.

"Arceus, I hate rain."

The sneasels face was fixed in a frustrated scowl, displeasure obvious in both words and tone. A female Vulpix looked up from ground and laughed at the sneasels remark, gaining a glare from the sharp claw pokemon in the process. "So you've said 10 times now." The Sneasel only grumbled to himself, turning back toward the window. "So? It's not my fault I'm bored out of my mind."

A male Riolu across from the Vulpix looked up in question at the Sneasel. "I don't get you Bandit. When it's sunny and nice out you spend all your time lying around. But every time it storms, all you can think about is doing stuff." Bandit laid down on his back, trying to look as bored as possible. "I'm a complicated individual."

The Umbreon next to him laughed. Based on the higher pitch and the fact that the laugh sounded more like a giggle, this Umbreon was obviously female. "Complicated? More like crazed if you ask me." Bandit clenched his claws, Boredom quickly turning to Anger fulled by pride. "Yeah, well, nobody asked you. Did they, Luna."

The air in the room grew tense. Luna glared at the Sneasel, her next words dripping with venomous fury. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" It seemed a fight was, as always, inevitable between the two dark types. It was times like these that made it hard to believe that the two were in fact mates to be.

The riolu and vulpix both shook the heads as they continued their task of sorting their items. "Vivi, their doing it again." The riolu sighed. "Just try to ignore it Ryu. They'll both calm down eventually." The riolu named ryu was about to say otherwise when the only door in the room loudly creaked open. A Cacturne and Absol wandered into the big, but still kind of crowded room, water dripping from their respective bodies.

"Got the mail guys. The Peliper dropped it off 2 minutes ago." The Cacturne said handing a stack of envelopes over to Ryu. "Thanks Crow. Any missions or anything?" The Cacturne only shook his head. "Nope. Only bills, ads, and for some strange reason, a box of Ginseng Tea." Luna's ears perked up and she quickly grabbed the box from Crows needled hands. "Sorry, that's mine. Did a mission for this Mightyena guy a few days ago. He already rewarded me, but I think he's got a crush on me or something cause he keeps sending me stuff in the mail."

Bandit immediately sat up, his attention grabbed. "What? You didn't tell me about this." A devious smile spread across Luna's maw. While many would think other wise based on all the constant arguing, Bandit really did care about Luna. But at the same time his ego and pride would never let him show it, despite the fact that everybody already knew about them. This unfortunate combination made him extremely vulnerable to Luna's teasings, a fact she often used against him.

"Well well, Is that jealousy I hear?" Bandit turned away, blushing ever so slightly through his black fur. "Pft, you must be hearing things. Why would I be jealous? He could send you a whole Wailord worth of junk for all I care." Everyone chuckled a little at this point, especially Luna. "Aww, Bandit. You're so cute when you pretend you don't care." Bandit looked back to the window, embarrassed. "Whatever…" Luna smiled, walking passed bandit, brushing up against him. "Don't worry yourself Frosty. At the end of the day, your still the one I'll be Spending Time with."

An hour or so passed with every one doing as much as they could to prevent themselves from going crazy from the lack of activity. Eventually Vivi suggested they tell stories to pass the time. "My mother always used to tell me tales of my dad's adventures to calm me down during thunderstorms." She said, reminiscing about the past. "It was always better than doing nothing."

So one by one they started telling tales: some of past adventures and some just stories and myths their parents had told them. They all seemed to be having a good time; even Bandit who went on bragging about how he had "Supposedly" beat a Machoke in hand to hand combat. It wasn't until Vivi finished one of her stories that Ryu noticed the male Absol in the corner, merely listening on to their stories.

"Hey, Fate," Ryu called over to the absol. "Why not join in? You've got to have a tale or two to share." The absol shook his head, uninterested. "Sorry. I'm not much of a story teller." His rejection was greeted by a chorus of boos from his friends. "Come on," Luna called. "It's easy. Even Bandit was able to do it." Bandit glared at her. "I'm gonna ignore that." The Absol sighed. "I don't mean to disappoint you, but I just don't have that much too tell. My life has always been pretty straight forward."

"Well, what about your Dad?"

A sudden silence passed over the group who all stared at Ryu. Everyone knew that Fate never talked about his family, especially his father. Many thought his family must've been wanted criminals or murderers for him to keep it such a secret. All he ever told anyone about them was that they had both long since died, and that the dead shouldn't be dwelled upon. Other than that, they were a complete mystery.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the other day when you saved Vivi and me, you said that your dad was a Lucario like I would be and like Vivi, you didn't know him that well. So... what exactly happened to him?" Fate looked around the room. Based on the looks on their faces everyone else was thinking the exact same thing too. It seemed he wasn't getting out of this one. He let out a sigh of defeat before talking again. "…Fine, you win. I'll tell you the story."

He heard a small murmur of excitement pass over the group. A secret know one else knew. This was the very essence of Mystery Teams. "But I have to warn you now; it's not exactly the happiest of fairy tales. Do you really want to hear it?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding in approval. "Yeah we do." Bandit said, looking seriously at Fate. "Were all big Mon. We can take it." Fate paused for a moment, seeing the anxiety in everyone's eyes. "…Very well. If it's really what you want I shall tell it."

He walked over and sat in the small semi circle of friends as they all eyed him patiently. "What Ryu said was all true. I never really knew my father. However, I did know his name. They called him Drake, the Slayer. An outlaw with a price on his head so high, it made the wealthiest and most spoiled Persians take up a life of law. But no matter what the world named him, my mother would always call him by who he really was. A word the world didn't and refused to use even in the same sentence as his name. A title they say is worn only by those destined to save lives, not to take them away. To the world, he was only Drake the slayer. But to her, he was different. He was Drake, her Savior. And as long as she lived no one would ever change that…

* * *

End Notes: To be honest, I thought this page would be a little longer than it is. Am I unsatisfied with the result? Not at all. I got the Ideas needed across and set the story up well for the rest of the tale. Also if you haven't figured it out, this story is actually a Mystery Dungeon side story for another major tale I hoped to start work on once this one is done. Think of it a sample of what is to come with the actual story. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
